


Welcome Back Frank

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Bonding, Drama, Exes, F/M, Forgiveness, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Loyalty, Pregnancy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: -Frank bows to Annalise, begging for forgiveness and another chance. (scene from season finale 3x15)-Time jump; Spring Semester starts (The K4 & Oliver are mentioned)-Frank and Laurel have a huge confrontation #Flaurel





	

_Frank on bended knee, bowing down to Annalise....._

 

"Annalise, I'm sorry, for everything", Frank looked up to the woman who changed his life, the woman who he once called a friend.

 _Annalise continued to look down at Frank, without saying a word_.

"You're just gonna let me stay down here?", Frank asked desperately.

Bonnie spoke up, "Annalise, Frank is very sorry, he just wants to come back home, come back to you."

"Get Up!", Annalise said sternly. _Frank stood up, looking cautiously at Annalise._ "You want back in? Tell me why should I trust you?, she questioned him.

"Annalis___", Bonnie tried to interject, but was cut off by Annalise.

"Bonnie, let him speak."

"I would do anything for you, you know that", Frank told her.

"Do anything for me or for Sam?"

"What else do I have to do to prove I'm on your side? I went to jail for you, I killed that bastard Mahoney for you, I'm loyal as fuck."

"And I thank you for that" She paused, "Now, leave me and do what you do."

"What? What does that mean?", Frank asked, confused.

Walking off, going towards the stairs, Annalise responded, "It means you're forgiven.....and welcome back."

Frank looked back at Bonnie and they gave each other a smile. Bonnie then walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Welcome Back Bud"

* * *

 

_The next day..._

Bonnie knocked on Annalise's bedroom door .

"Come in"

Bonnie walked into the dimly lit room, where Annalise was sitting up in bed looking over a case study. Bonnie nervously stood by the door, not saying anything.

"Are you going to come in or are you just gonna stand there?"

Bonnie walked over to the side of the bed, and stared down at Annalise. She finally had the nerve to speak, voice shaking, "I've been meaning to ask you, can Frank move in with us?" She paused, waiting on an answer but she never got one so she continued. "He has no where to go, his apartment was rented out, and the motel wants him out because he ran out of money. Can he stay here?"

Annalise placed her case study on the night stand, looking annoyed. "You can do whatever you want Bonnie, this is your house."

"I know, but I wanted your approval."

"Bonnie, I forgave him. If he wants to move in, he can move in, it's your decision."

"Thank you Annalise", Bonnie exhaled softly, then walked to the door to leave, but stopped when she heard Annalise's voice.

"Oh, and Bonnie, tell Frank I want to see him".

Bonnie nodded then left the room.

 

Later on that evening, Annalise was greeted with a bunch of chatter and laughter when Bonnie and Frank came through the door with boxes in their hands full of Frank's things. Annalise cringed at the sight of Bonnie being happy with Frank, she hasn't seen Bonnie smile, more less laugh in a very long time; it triggered her jealousy.

"Ahem", Annalise cleared her throat and took a sip of her vodka.

Their moods immediately changed when they realized Annalise was in the living room, giving them a cold stare. Frank sat his box down, and addressed Annalise, barely making eye contact, "You wanted to see me?"

"Bonnie leave us please", Annalise ordered.  Bonnie gave Frank one last encouraging look, then walked up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Annalise spoke. "Have a seat." Frank slowly took a seat on the couch, not knowing what to expect.

Annalise poured him a shot of vodka, "Drink!" Frank sipped.

The last time these two had a one on one, Annalise was telling him to kill himself, so the tension in the room was obviously high.

Frank broke the silence, "Thanks for letting me move in, it means alot."

"It wasn't my place to say yes or no, it's Bonnie's house."

"You know she wouldn't have went for it if you didn't agree, so thank you"

Annalise took another sip of her vodka, "You're probably right".

"So what's up?", Frank questioned, wanting to know why he was summoned.

"Since we'll be living under the same roof, I don't want you to feel like you have to walk on egg shells around me. I forgave you, and I meant it. We've been through alot together, and what you did many years ago won't break us. I'm seeking therapy to get over that pain, so I am dealing with it. Besides, the bullet you put in Wallace Mahoney's head proves where your loyalty lies. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, if you are"

Frank started to tear up, "Wow, Thanks Annalise, I'm just ready to move past it".

"Man up Frank, I don't need my hitman getting soft on me", Annalise said, jokingly.

"So does this mean I have my job back?", Frank asked.

"It's all yours".

"Good, because my funds are kinda low." They shared a laugh.

Bonnie was at the top of the stairs eavesdropping, with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

_Two months later.._

Frank and Annalise have been getting along just fine. Since they squashed their issues, their relationship is now back to how it was in the past, before he ran away. Surprisingly, the trio of friends lived in peace without any problems. Bonnie and Frank decided to keep their friendship platonic; no more sex, it only made things complicated, since both were in a bad place at the time. Bonnie and Annalise didn't have any more kissing episodes, but the sexual tension was still there, like it has been for many years. Annalise finally got her job back at Middleton, after threatening to blackmail President Hargrove ([Make Me Feel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9852719/chapters/22730429)). The Keating Four have been out on a school ordered leave of absence from the University since Wes's death, and they will be returning next week to start the Spring semester.

_A week later...._

School was officially back in session for the Spring. After class, Annalise called the Keating Four and Oliver over to Bonnie's for a meeting. The students were all mingling and catching up until Annalise and Bonnie entered the room. Surprisingly, they gave Annalise their undivided attention when she started talking.

"Welcome back. I hope you all had a good break, and had time to grieve and process Wes' death. Now that he's gone, you all need to step up your games! No more whining or complaining, but I want to see leaders. Your tenure here at Middleton is winding down and soon you'll be new lawyers, so you need to act like it. I will not be adding a new member to the group, so it will only be you four. Oliver, I want to hire you full time to our team, your hard work and skills paid off during the Atwood takedown, so I want to thank you, and job well done." _Oliver blushed, then looked at Connor who gave him a thumbs up._

"Our first case begins tomorrow, I need you all to arrive at the courthouse early. Bonnie, please pass these out." _Bonnie proceeded to pass out the cast study for tomorrow's case._ "Any questions?"

Laurel spoke up, "So you're just going to forget about finding Wes' killer?"

Annalise responded, but ignored Laurel's question, "Ms. Castillo, I see you're still pregnant, don't let that get in the way of my job, or yours."

Laurel rubbed her growing belly and frowned. However, she wasn't finished with her questioning, "Where's Frank?", she asked.

As soon as she said it, the sound of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. All the students' turned their heads to see who it was, it was Frank, dressed in a vested suit, with a head full of slick gelled hair, donning his infamous beard.

"Someone asked for Frank?", he said, looking Laurel straight in the eyes. Her mouth dropped open.

Bonnie glanced over at Annalise who had a sly smirk on her face, acknowledging that Frank is officially back.

* * *

 

“Ms. Castillo, does this answer your question?”, Annalise said sarcastically. She then addressed the group, “Frank is back and apart of the team , if you need help with the case or finding any leads, he can assist you.”

“Welcome back bro. Frank the Tank is back!”, Asher shouted out.

Michaela texted Laurel, who was sitting beside right her.

_**Michaela to Laurel:**   **“Is he looking hot or what?”*wink emoji***_

Laurel rolled her eyes when she saw the text. However, she must admit, that Frank indeed looked good, especially since the beard grew back. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with him, it was awkward being in the same room as him again.

Annalise continued, “Alright, I want you all researching and gathering information for the defense, so get started. Remember, you can come to me, Bonnie, or Frank if you get stuck, I’ll be in my office.Frank come with me.” Frank followed Annalise into the next room.

“Whats up?”, Frank asked concerned.

“Don’t let Laurel interfere with your work. Everybody just got back, and I don’t want any drama. Keep your personal lives out of professional setttings. Understand?”

“You got it Boss. Look, my head is on straight, my big head  _and_  my little head”, Frank joked.

But Annalise wasn’t joking, she was serious, “Keep it in your pants Frank. You’re excused.”

Frank went back into the living room where everyone was gathered. He tried to play it cool, but he couldn’t help making glances at Laurel and staring at her belly. He respected Annalise’s opinions, but he always played by his own rules. He decided to text Laurel.

**_Frank to Laurel: “Meet me in the basement in five minutes.”_ **

Laurel’s phone vibrated, she looked at the message then immediately looked up at Frank. He gave her a head nod to be discreet, but she didn’t give a reaction in return, just in case someone was looking. Frank then put his plan into action.

“Hey Bon, it looks like nobody is needing my services, so I’m going up to my room. It’s a little awkward down here, if you know what I mean. Tell Annalise where I am.”

“Okay”, Bonnie nodded. She leerily watched Frank go round the corner down the hall and not upstairs to his room. She wondered what he was up to, but she didn’t say anything, just went back to working.

* * *

 

The students were all busy, working hard on their laptops and iPads as they were told. It’s already been five minutes since Frank sent the text, so Laurel decided to fake sickness to get away.

“I feel sick. It feels like I have to throw up.” She got off the couch, and hurried down the hall, holding her mouth.

The other students didn’t pay it any mind, because Laurel threw up all the time, that’s what pregnant women do, but Bonnie, mousy Bonnie, didn’t miss anything. She knew Laurel was going to meet Frank. She watched with wandering eyes as Laurel went down the hall to the “bathroom”. Laurel now joined Frank in Bonnie’s basement.

“Make it quick before the others notice we’re both missing. What do you want?”

“Whoa, nice to see you too. You look….different (referring to her growing belly), but you look great, you’re glowing.”

Laurel blushed from the compliment; Frank was still a charmer. “You don’t look too bad yourself. I see the beard is back, nice.”

Frank rubbed his beard, “Yeah, the old me is back. I’m in a good place now.”

Laurel was done with the pleasantries, she wanted answers. “Why did you do it? Kill Lila? Leave town? Kill Mahoney? Did Annalise put you up to all that?” Her tone changed.

Frank wasn’t expecting these straight forward questions. “It wasn’t Annalise’s fault. I owed her, and Sam. I had to make it right, and give myself a clear conscious.”

“So killing people gives you a clear conscious, wow.”

“Hey, you know what kinda guy I am, no judgement. And I’m sorry about your boyfriend, he didn’t deserve to go out like that.”

“Thanks. Do you have any idea who did it?”

“No, and if you're asking me if I did it, then the answer is hell no! I liked the kid, plus Annalise would’ve never forgiven me. I can help you find the killer, just give me time.”

I would appreciate that”

Frank started staring at Laurel’s belly, “Congrats on the baby.”

“Thanks.” Laurel started to get uncomfortable, so she decided to leave and go back in the living room. Before Laurel was out the door, Frank stunned her with his next question.

“Is it mine?”, Frank asked.

Laurel turned around in pure shock, “What!?”

“You heard me, is it mine?”

“You have a lot of nerve, you are way out of line! Have some respect! You know this baby is not yours!”

“Don’t act like it can’t be. The night I came back from Coalport and came to your place, you know what happened.”

“There’s no way. I was already pregnant when that happened. Wes is the father.”

Frank pestered on, “You sure about that? We didn’t exactly use protection.”

“I know my body, and I know my math, besides that thought hasn’t even crossed my mind. I mean, you only lasted ten minutes.“

“Doesn’t matter, that’s all it takes.”

“Fuck you Frank!”

 

By this time, the others in the living room heard the shouting coming from down the hall.

“Is that Laurel?, Michaela asked. “Where is she? I have to check on her”

“Hmm, and Frank is missing too. “What a coincidence”, Connor said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Guys knock it off, wait here.” Bonnie then walked down to the basement door and eavesdropped.

 

“Fuck me? Yeah, like you did that night? All I’m saying is let me know of you make a decision.”

“Excuse me!? What I do with my body and my baby is my decision only, not yours! You are not the father, for the last time!”

“I’m just saying, time will tell. I have the right to know.”

“Ugh, Why did you come back!” Laurel went storming out the basement, she didn’t notice Bonnie standing beside the door.

* * *

 

Bonnie walked into the basement and closed the door behind her. Her arms were folded, and she didn’t look pleased. “I thought you were going to your room?”

“I’m sorry. I had to get some things off my chest.”

“And that couldn’t wait? If Annalise knew what just happened, you would be back on her shit list. This is not the time or the place Frank, get it together.”

“I will, it won’t happen again.” He tried walking out, but Bonnie stopped him.

“And what did I hear about you possibly being the father of Laurel’s baby? You slept with her that night before I came over, didn’t you?”

Frank looked guilty. “Uhh yeah, but Bon, it was a mistake.”

Bonnie always had an idea, but with Frank confirming it, it hurt. “Annalise was right, all men do is lie.” She walked out the basement, leaving Frank there calling her name.

“Bon…Bon…”

* * *

 

Back in the living room, the students were all chatting about Laurel, who just left the house in tears. When Bonnie and Frank came back returned, they all got quiet.

“Get back to work, theres nothing to see here”, Bonnie ordered.

“I’m going up to my room, for real this time”, Frank told her.

“No you aren’t”, it was Annalise walking out of her office. “What’s all this commotion about? And where is Laurel?” No one said anything, everybody was silent. “Speak!”

“Umm, I think someone needs to call 1-800-M-A-U-R-Y”, Asher blurted out.  _Frank then gave Asher an evil glare._

“Asher! Shut up!” Michaela shouted, she got mad at Asher for blurting out something she told him in confidence about Laurel.

“Wait, what? Asher, you was sitting on this piece of info the whole time?” Connor quipped.

Annalise had enough, “Bonnie, tell me what’s going on, I left you in charge?”

Bonnie looked at Frank with regret in her eyes. She didn’t want to tell on him, but she had no choice. “Nothing really, Laurel and Frank had a conversation, Laurel got upset and she left.” Bonnie downplayed it all.

“Frank, I thought I told you to stay away from her and not to start any drama. Breaking my rules already?”

“It won’t happen again, I’m sorry.”

“This session is over for today, you all are already wrecking my nerves. Be at the courthouse at 9am sharp. Students, you can go, Bonnie and Frank, I want to have a word with you two.”  _The two gave each other a “thanks a lot” look._

After everyone cleared out, Annalise got right to it. “Okay, what did I hear about you needing to calling Maury? Is that some type of joke? Frank, don’t tell me you…..”

“Uhh, it’s not like that. Asher was just being a douche, you know how he is."

Annalise didn’t quite believe him, so she looked at Bonnie for an answer. “Bonnie?”

Bonnie didn’t answer, just looked down at the floor, which confirmed everything Annalise wanted to know.

“So Laurel’s baby could be yours?”, Annalise asked him,  _Frank gave a nod_. “Jesus Frank, you were just fucking Bonnie not too long ago, you really are a piece of work!.”

That comment stung Bonnie because she didn’t want to be reminded of that.

Annalise made a cold, serious threat to Frank before storming into her office. “You and Laurel need to learn how to work together, because no one is going to jeopardize my cases. Fix it! Or there will no baby….”

Bonnie and Frank were left standing there with worried look on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Bearded Frank is finally back!  
> (at least in my story, hopefully on the show soon)  
> The blackmailing reference is from my story "Make Me Feel"...please check it out! (shameless plug)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
